In epitaxial lift off (ELO), a device film may be separated from a substrate by lateral etching of a release layer between the device film and the substrate. The release layer may be deposited or grown on the substrate. The device film is then deposited or grown on the release layer.
The material for the release layer may be chosen to provide high etch selectivity from the rest of the structure for effective separation. The substrate may be reused for subsequent ELO processes to reduce costs.
It is necessary for this process to have a fast etch rate of the release layer for large scale manufacturing. In current methods, the etch rate of the release layer is insufficient for large scale manufacturing.